Light
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: His immortal life was dark. Now that he had found the small, weak light... he'll never let go.


**解开我最神秘的等待**

**_(Release me from this mysterious waiting)_**

**星星坠落风在吹动**

**_(The stars are falling, the wind is blowing)_**

On the first days as a reaper, Eric Slingby had enjoyed his new life. He had thought that it was good to be immortal, to be surrounded by immortals.

But he was wrong, so wrong.

Their daily lives consisted of filling paperwork, collecting souls, laughing with their friends, and other activities that could keep them busy enough to not think about it.

But he did anyway.

Their lives weren't as bright as he had first imagined. They were dark, without the slightest hint of light.

It was lonely.

*(1)*(2)*

* * *

><p><strong>每一夜被心痛穿越<strong>

**_(Every night the heartache passes through)_**

**思念永没有终点**

**_(This longing is never ending)_**

At first he had thought that his job had softenend him somewhat, so he mingled more with his co-workers. Worked more. Laughed more.

Hours turned days, days turned months, months turned years.

No matter how many works he finished, how hard he laughed, how many friends he made, the loneliness stayed.

So he gave up hoping that perhaps he could find the light to lighten up his dark eternal life, and accepted that immortal lives were dark as they were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>早习惯了孤独相随<strong>

**_(So used to being alone)_**

**我微笑面对**

**_(I faced it with a smile)_**

Even though his mind and body gave up searching for the light, apparently his heart did not.

"Alan Humphries, this is Mr. Eric Slingby, your tutor. Mr. Slingby, Mr. Humphries will be your new charge."

The new boy was young, much younger than he was. He was small and pale, his eyes big and green, and he was standing nervously near the door after William left and waited quietly for his new tutor to say something to him.

But above all else, he knew.

His heart had chosen.

He knew that finally, after the seemingly eternal wait, that he had found the light of his dark life.

*(1)*(2)*

* * *

><p><strong>相信我不变的真心<strong>

**_(Trust my unchanging heart)_**

**千年等待有我承诺**

**_(A thousand years of waiting I promise)_**

Their tutor and apprentice relationship was not like anything Eric had ever imagined.

"Why are you pulling that long face, Alan?" he had asked him, when they were together in a garden full of purple flowers after Alan had come back from submitting the report.

"The victim this time is still young. He could have fight for his dreams. If he had gone to the other place on the other time, he wouldn't have gotten into the accident," the younger reaper explained.

How very typical of an Alan Humphries, he had thought.

"If I had warned him, he wouldn't have..."

Of course, the tone of his voice surprised him.

"Are you crying, Alan?"

"Flowers?" Alan had said instead, smiling broadly at the bunch of flowers near his feet. "These are Erica flowers!"

He thought that Alan was joking, since it was similar to his name. "These are Ericas?"

"Yes. It means... loneliness."

Okay, he was not. Alan was a bit too serious to use his name for joke. After all, Alan still took him as his senior, if not tutor still.

"Loneliness?"

"Someone that is alone, from the moment he is born until the end of his life." Alan said softly. "Actually, I understand this very well. I can't interrupt their deaths—"

At first, he had not understood what Alan was actually talking about. He just did not want Alan to sound so sad, so he reprimanded him.

"You are a reaper, not some sensitive mushy gods."

Alan looked up confusedly at him. "He?"

Cute, his mind supplied. But he immediately kicked that thought away and continued.

"What's with that loneliness speech?" he said, like the thought never crossed his mind. "Are these flowers not bloming well? Also, the moment they're born and die they might be alone; but, just like these Ericas, there'll always be other flowers by their sides, forever blooming..."

Fine, perhaps his heart interrupted and added his private thoughts into his speech.

_I swear that I'll be forever by your side, watching over you, Alan._

And luckily, Alan misunderstand too.

"Eric-senpai, you actually liked to act cool, huh?" Eric liked it a lot when Alan laughed.

"Well, we have to act cool sometimes," he shrugged.

There was a strong wind blowing behind them then, when they were about to leave.

"Oh, the petals are swept by the wind! It looks like it's snowing!"

The boy had no idea just how much his smile could affect him.

"Yes. It is."

So all he did was returning the smile and hoping that he could see them more often.

*(1)*(2)*(3)*(4)*

* * *

><p><strong>终于再将你拥如怀中<strong>

**_(Finally I can hold you in my arms)_**

**两个心颤抖**

**_(Two hearts beat together)_**

He knew that their relationship was ever changing. First they were tutor and apprentice, turned friends, and then they were best friends.

According to some of their co-workers, they had become 'lovers'.

They had never openly talked about that and continued taking their relationship like best friends did, but they both knew that they were acting more like lovers than best friends indeed. It was not that they did not accept that anyway.

Eric liked the sound of that. Alan, his lover. Yes. Perhaps he'll tell Alan that someday.

But before he got to do it, he finally discovered why Alan sometimes looked so worried when they were together.

On one of their missions together, Alan suddenly screamed and collapsed, holding his chest where his heart lied beneath so tightly as if it would fall if he did not. He even went so far to pass out from the pain while he hurried to bring him back to the Reapers Dispatch Association, screaming at everyone at the imfirmary for help.

He was infected with Thorns of Death, William had told him after the healers had tended to him.

He had looked up at the brunette confusedly, his hands holding onto Alan's and praying that whatever William was talking about was not that serious.

"It is one of the curses of the dead," William continued. "Some of the souls contained the hatred of the dead, which will become sharp thorns and pierces through the heart of the reaper. Those thorns will slowly go into his body until the moment his life ends."

"It can't be," his voice was barely above whisper. "He's immortal."

"Reapers are immortal until they are fatally injured, in case you forget, Mr. Slingby." William replied and straightened his glasses with a pen.

"Then... then is there any cure for it?"

Somehow, he had known what the reply would be.

"No, Mr. Slingby. There is no cure for Thorns of Death."

He spent the night holding Alan's hand and stayed beside him, determined that he would not lose the light of his life.

*(1)*(2)*

* * *

><p><strong>无论经过多少的寒冬<strong>

**_(No matter how many cold winter passed)_**

**我决不放手**

**_(I will never let you go)_**

"Only with a thousand souls there's a way to exchange death, using pure souls..."

He looked up from the coffins he was staring at. "_What?_"

"If you can collect a thousand pure souls, you can release the thorns from the victim of Thorns of Death. But that's just a fairytale..."

The bone-shaped biscuit clacked.

"No one's ever tried that before," the Undertaker said before he could. "So I don't know if it works."

That's it.

He had interrogated every healer he could find and went over books at the library to find nothing.

He will collect the thousand pure souls.

"While you kill the humans, you will radiate the death aura that grew stronger and stronger in the end. And then, Alan Humphries will be blaming himself for that."

He walked out the place and slammed the door closed.

His immortal life was dark. Now that he had found the small, weak light...

...he'll never let go.

*(1)*(2)*

* * *

><p>AN: This fanfic contained scenes from Kuroshitsuji the Musical II: The Most Beautiful Death in the World. I translated the scenes from Chinese subbed videos together with my friends. The Chinese lyrics are from The Myth OST: Endless Love.

Credits:

(1) Leah

(2) Shin

(3) Salviaso

(4) Krietz

(The numbers in the end of each part marks the translators of the scenes.)

Kuroshitsuji the Musical II: The Most Beautiful Death in the World owner

Kuroshitsuji the Musical II: The Most Beautiful Death in the World Chinese subbed videos owner

Jackie Chan & Kim Hee Soon's The Myth OST: Endless Love (神话)

* * *

><p>For my friends and readers, especially my translators, thank you so very much! XD<p>

Enjoy~ ^^


End file.
